


And now his watch is ended

by Banshee48



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee48/pseuds/Banshee48





	And now his watch is ended

My eyes are closed but I still paying attention to my surroundings. From outside male voices are coming up in the dimly lit room. Jon is sitting on his desk, his hand which is moving a quill is getting slower and it is scratching louder on the parchment. I do not like the noise of the scratching quill it never means something good.  
Jon is worried.

I am lifting my head from my paws and watching Jon with my red eyes for a while. The voices from outside are getting louder while the men are walking up the wooden stairs but when they are passing the door of the room the voices are breaking up and after a few steps Ser Alliser Thorne is saying something. A muted growl is coming out of my throat. Usually Jon gives me the “bad-dog” look. But he is never serious about it.  
But today he is not even looking at me.  
I am pacing over to Jon and nudge him gently.  
“Stop it Ghost.” And with these words he is continuing his work with the quill. I am laying down next to Jon and pillowing my head on the desk. My nose is resting in front of the candle which is starting to flicker of the rhythm of my breath. Jon is sighing and is leaning back in his chair. He is petting my head and then he is taking a new parchment and start writing again.

I am watching him out of the corner from my right eye. I want to take a deep breath to douse the candle but just in this moment a man is running in the room. He is out of breath and he is saying something to Jon who is standing up and is going outside hastily.  
I wanted to follow him but he is shutting the door straight before my nose. A loud whining is resounding through the room after a quiet but robust growl. I am jumping with my fore-paws against the massive wooden door and start scratching with my claws on the door.

He is leaving me in here.  
How should I protect him like this?  
I am laying down on the floor and start waiting for his return. A metallic smell is coming through the small window.  
Blood.  
But not just blood, it is Jon´s blood which is courting in the snow.


End file.
